


Tug-of-War

by Cauliflower_steaks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Groping, Large Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cauliflower_steaks/pseuds/Cauliflower_steaks
Summary: Leonie has always suspected that Byleth stuffs her bra. Now that Byleth is finally back at the monastery, Leonie decides to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Tug-of-War

There are a lot of things that Leonie doesn’t understand about the world. Why do pegasi prefer female riders? Why didn’t the Kingdom soldiers want to ally with the Alliance at Gronder? Why were Yuri and his friends living _underground_ for all those years? 

But there’s one mystery that’s eluded her for years now. She thought it disappeared when a blast of magic sent it hurtling over a cliff, but it’s back again and bothering her more than ever.

There is no logical explanation for Byleth’s body. How does someone with a waist _that_ small have breasts _that_ big? If her proportions are really that exaggerated then she shouldn’t even be able to stand upright, never mind possess the core strength necessary to be such a skilled fighter.

Leonie isn’t stupid, though. She knows something fishy is going on, and today she’s going to get to the bottom of it. 

She saw Byleth leave the dining hall and head straight to the training grounds not long ago, and it’s late enough that everyone else has already retired for the day. She can hear the dull thud of a wooden sword against a training dummy through the wall, but no chatter otherwise. That means she’s alone. Leonie pulls open the heavy oak doors and lets it slam shut behind her, making her presence known.

‘Hey, Professor,’ calls Leonie, despite the fact that Byleth had already turned to look at her. From this angle her body is even more of a mystery; her waist is practically invisible, but her chest is impossibly large. It’s downright infuriating. It’s mystified her for almost five years, and it ends today.

Leonie strides confidently over the sawdust laden floor until she’s standing face to face with her. She keeps her shoulders squared, her feet shoulder-width apart, as if getting ready to spar.

‘Why do you do that?’ Leonie asks, gesturing to Byleth’s general upper body and trying her damndest not to look directly at her breasts. That task is made even harder because she’s only wearing her high-collared undershirt and shorts, a deep line of cleavage exposed by the slit in her shirt. Even her underclothes are unnecessarily sexy.

‘Why do I do what?’ Byleth says. She looks at the training sword in her hand, tilting her wrist as if to examine her holding stance for any flaws.

‘Don’t play dumb. There’s no way someone with a waist as small as yours should have a chest that big.’ She looks at her midsection, visible thanks to the short crop of her shirt. She’s as muscular as she can be given the tiny space she’s been given to work with- but muscles are supposed to bulk you up, right? 

‘I don’t know what you mean, Leonie,’ she says. Leonie is easily frustrated when it comes to her, and this situation is no exception. She notices the way her stomach muscles tighten and relax as she breathes, how her chest swells with every inhale. She decides to show her exactly what she means.

She bends at the knees and wraps her hands around her waist. It’s _way_ too tiny for someone with her build. She reckons one of the bigger guys in the camp could probably fit it in their two hands.

‘ _T_ _his_ is what I mean.’

‘What are you doing?’ is all Byleth says, the slight twitch of her stomach muscles under Leonie’s palms the only hint of her surprise.

‘C’mon, Professor! I can fit my two hands around your waist! I mean, I could say the same for Lysithea, but she doesn’t have a chest like that. Something’s got to give,’ Leonie says, and maybe the thing about being able to fit it in her two hands is a bit of an exaggeration, but she doubts Byleth can even see what Leonie is doing; her chest is almost definitely big enough to obstruct her line of sight.

‘I don’t understand.’

‘Are you really gonna make me say it?’ Leonie says. She flexes her fingers. She can feel the little dimples on the small of her back under the fabric of her shorts. She tightens her grip. Byleth says nothing.

Leonie sighs and pulls away. ‘I want to know,’ she says, and she moves to grip the edges of the slit in Byleth’s shirt, hovering just above her cleavage, ‘why you stuff your bra.’

‘I don’t stuff my bra, Leonie.’

‘That’s literally impossible.’ 

Byleth just sighs.

Frustration flares up in her. She pulls the tight fabric away from Byleth’s body and peers down her shirt. Dammit- her bra is too low cut for her to figure out if there’s anything in there. She’s way too perky anyway- she’s probably stuffing from underneath rather than at the front.

‘What are you doing?’ Byleth asks. Clearly she’s not going to make this easy. Leonie can’t afford to let her escape now, so she takes Byleth by the shoulders and walks her to the wall a few steps behind them. 

She grabs her tits through her bra and tries to feel around for anything suspicious. The bra itself is sadly not padded; in fact it’s thin enough that she can feel the warmth of her skin under her hands. She squeezes; everything feels like… like boobs. Like her own, just bigger. She moves around to the sides, fingers grazing Byleth’s underarms, trying to find something.

She pulls her bra up slightly. Byleth’s chest just pools underneath the tight fabric, exposing her ample under-breast. Fuck. She’s not resting them on a pile of socks either.

‘You’re- you’re impossible, you know that?!’ says Leonie. Without thinking, she unhooks Byleth’s bra and tosses it to the ground. No tissues fall out. She’s not even wearing a second, tighter bra underneath. No, she is most certainly bra-less right now, and her proportions are even more mind-boggling than they were when she had her top on.

Her areolas are brown-ish pink, and they’re big too. Her pert nipples point upwards, and the overall effect is so big that they almost look swollen. Yeah, her body is really erotic, even when she’s just eaten a huge meal and is sweaty from training. It’s just not natural.

Clearly she’s doing _something,_ even if it’s not padding, and Leonie is going to get to the bottom of it. Frankly, her exaggerated proportions are a distraction at best, and a source of anxiety at worst. She’s definitely caught Claude staring at her like a slack-jawed teenager on more than one occasion. And what about less endowed girls like Lysithea and Annette? It must feel terrible for them! 

She pushes closer against her, placing her hand flat on the wall behind her, right by Byleth’s face. ‘So you’re taking some kind of supplement. I know you are. Just admit it,’ Leonie says, absentmindedly rolling Byleth’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she speaks. She runs her thumb over it again, looking at it this time, detachedly watching it turn erect.

‘Leonie,’ Byleth says, her voice stern and a pitch lower than normal, ‘you’re groping me.’

Leonie snaps her gaze up to Byleth’s face then quickly looks back down. Her hands are still clamped around her tits, one of her nipples resting between her middle and index finger. She clears her throat. ‘No, I’m not! I’m just… trying to get to the bottom of this. For the good of everyone.’

Byleth quirks an eyebrow. 

‘Agh. I’m sorry Professor. It’s just- how do you even stay upright with these things?!’ She puts her hand under one of Byleth’s breasts, keeps her palm flat, and then slaps lightly against it. It bounces only a tiny bit in her palm. ‘They’re really heavy.’

Byleth’s silence and blank expression taunts her guilty conscience. ‘Ugh. Okay, fine. I’ll take off mine too, just to prove that I’m _not_ doing this for any weird reasons.’ She steps away from Byleth and unstraps her epaulet. Then she unbuttons her shirt and slips it easily off her shoulders. She’d conveniently decided to go without any undergarments today, so her midriff and chest are completely exposed.

‘See? You know, mine are pretty big too. But I’ve got a wider waist,’ she gestures to her torso as she speaks, stepping closer to Byleth. She keeps her body language open and confident, hips cocked to one side. ‘Yours should probably look something like this.’ 

‘Leonie, I don’t know what you want me to do about it.’ 

Leonie sighs. She’s going to need Byleth to start opening up pronto. ‘Look, you can even touch mine, alright? Just so you know I’m not up to anything weird.’ 

Byleth appears to hesitate for a moment but eventually takes Leonie up on her offer. She takes both of her breasts in her hands and gropes her. _Hard._ Leonie jolts at the feeling of her nipple pinched between Byleth’s fingers, but she keeps her mouth shut. She’s not about to let her win.

She decides to touch Byleth again, just for a few minutes, just to make sure she didn’t miss anything suspicious. She’s so heavy in her hands, so substantial that she probably can’t even fit half of her in her palm. 

Then Leonie places both hands on the wall behind Byleth and presses her breasts up against Byleth’s. She keeps going until they’re completely squished together, their faces close enough that Leonie can feel the warmth of Byleth’s breath on her cheek. She does it as casually as someone placing their palm against another’s to compare hand sizes. 

‘Now, you see what I mean?’ 

Byleth’s eyes widen. What exactly was Leonie trying to prove to her again?

Oh right. Their size difference. She shifts on the heel of her foot for emphasis, going onto her tippy toes and back down again so as to shift her position, pulling Byleth’s tits up and down with her as she goes. For emphasis. ‘No offense Professor, I just don’t think it’s normal to have breasts that big.’

‘Leonie, you had better hope no one walks in here.’

Leonie looks down. The combined mass of their chests makes up a veritable pillow of soft skin. They’re breathing in time with one another, their chests swelling and deflating in unison. 

‘Uh, yeah. I guess this would be pretty hard to explain,’ Leonie says. She steps away from her a little so that just their nipples are pressed together. She shifts slightly from side to side, getting a feel for Byleth’s hard nipples against her own. 

‘It seems you’re having a hard time explaining it even to me,’ says Byleth. Leonie stops at that and tears her gaze away from their tits.

‘Just tell me what you’re eating to get a figure like this and I’ll let you go.’

\--

Byleth doesn’t know how things ended up like this. It started with Leonie groping her, then she was groping Leonie, then Leonie was rubbing her nipples against her own with the determination of a woman possessed. Apparently this was all in the name of comparison, of figuring out the ‘mystery’ of Byleth’s body.

She’s not exactly sure what she’s comparing this time around. Leonie has her on her stomach on the floor of the training grounds, her shorts off and one of her legs hooked around Leonie’s waist. There’s sawdust in Leonie’s hair and her half ponytail is slipping out of place, leaving her soft auburn waves loose around her face. Her hair sways in time with her movements as she fucks against her, her plush lips open as another low moan escapes from her.

She seems to have turned this into a test of endurance. She keeps taunting Byleth about how she’s going to make her tap out, but this isn’t any kind of wrestling that Byleth is familiar with. Leonie has her shorts pulled roughly down too, and her pussy is glistening wet and spread against Byleth’s. 

Though this is not exactly how she envisioned spending her evening, she's not at all opposed to it. Leonie has grown into quite the beauty, after all. She’s certainly noticed the low cut of her shirt, the swell of her hips in her new tight shorts. She just drops her forehead to the floor and lets Leonie continue to scissor her, feeling another orgasm build between her legs.

Leonie is already on her _third_ , and she’s throbbing. She’d come almost as soon as she got her pussy against Byleth’s, spluttering curses and hissing with Byleth’s leg wrapped around her waist. Now Byleth is wondering if the aggression she’s shown her all this time has been the result of some pent up sexual frustration.

She doesn’t have time to think about that though, not when Leonie is shifting her hips like that, grinding down hard and rubbing her clit against Byleth’s.

They’re both so wet that it’s almost hard to gain friction, but Leonie wraps her arms around Byleth’s leg and pulls herself closer, writhing their pussies together again and again. Leonie has one of Byleth’s breasts cupped in her hand, and she squeezes down on it when things get too pleasurable. She ruts up against her, angling her thrusts so that their clits are aligned, arching Byleth’s back and fucking her hard into the floor.

Leonie comes again, and Byleth can feel her thighs quivering. She doesn’t let up on her rhythm, her fingers digging hard into Byleth’s hips as she ruts against her. 

‘Hah,’ Leonie exhales once her climax has passed, ‘getting tired, Professor?’ 

‘I think you’re going to- nnh-’ she shivers in pleasure, but still finds the will to continue her sentence, ‘to tire out before me.’

Leonie grabs a handful of Byleth’s hair and tugs, pulling her into an arch that is definitely going to leave her with a sore back in the morning. 

‘We’ll see about that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the historically inaccurate undies!!
> 
> A fill for this prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2100040#cmt2100040


End file.
